Tillage sweeps for agricultural implements such as field cultivators and similar ground working implements typically include rearwardly angled wings extending outwardly from a forward sweep. A centrally located stem portion attaches to the lower end of a curve shank. The soil entry, penetration, draft, wear and soil working characteristics of a sweep are determined by the geometry of the sweep. As the sweep wears, these characteristics can change drastically and adversely affect the sweep operation.
Some presently available sweeps have leading sweep angles which are inadequate to allow tool penetration in hard and/or tight soils. As a result, operators may adjust the machine out of an optimal level working condition to get the sweeps to enter and remain in the hard or tight soils. This improper adjustment of the machine results in deteriorated cultivating action and premature sweep wear. Inconsistent depth can also result from the lack of a vertical force urging the sweep into the soil.
Wear life of the sweeps is often limited by a change in shape with wear. Therefore, the sweeps may have to be replaced before they are fully worn away. The working width of many sweeps decreases with wear, which results in the need to replace sweeps before they are fully worn.